Movie Night
by furubafan74
Summary: Tokka.  Toph invites the Gaang over to watch a movie.  Established Zukaang and Tokka.  No ship bashing, please.  Oneshot follow up to 'Zukaang Week 2010'


(A/N: Toph isn't blind in this, she just has _really_ crappy eyesight. And she hates wearing her glasses, so most of the time she's practically blind.)

"Twinkles! Sparky! You guys are coming over to my house to watch a movie tonight. Snoozles and Sweetness are coming too."

"Toph, did it ever occur to you to ask one of us first?"

"Why? Iroh won't mind."

"Aang and I might have wanted to spend an afternoon alone." Twinkles had grabbed Sparky's hand as soon as we set foot off of school property. It was really cute. It also made me want to hold Snoozle's hand while walking home from school.

"Snoozles and Sweetness are two of Twinkletoes' best friends, Sparky. This will be a perfect opportunity for them to get to know you a little better. Especially since you weren't at lunch. If I left it up to you to get to know them you'd put off meeting them as long as possible."

"Toph, did you tell them about me and Zuko?" Twinkles sounded a little worried.

"Nope. I figured you can do that when you two show up together."

"They don't even know I'm coming over too, do they?"

"Nope. Be there at five. We'll have pizza."

"Hey, Toph! Where's the pizza?"

"She's ordering it, Sokka. She made sure to order your absolute favorite, the one with every single vegetable they offer on it." Snoozles squawked at Twinkles' comment.

"Toph! I don't like vegetables on my pizza! _Aang's_ the one who likes vegetables on his pizza!" I covered the phone with my hand. I could still hear the person taking the order laughing, though.

"Twinkles! There's a reason why **Snoozles** is 'The Sarcasm Guy,' not you. Snoozles, I know what you like on your pizza. Now calm down." Sparky was being awful quiet. And Snoozles and Sugar Queen hadn't commented on the fact that he was there. I had the horrible feeling he was hiding somewhere. "Twinkles? Where's Sparky?"

"Right next to me. Why?" I finished ordering the pizza and hung up before I answered his question.

"I thought he might be hiding somewhere to avoid meeting your friends. Especially since neither Snoozles or Sugar Queen commented on him being here."

"Sokka was more worried about the food and Katara hasn't come in yet. That's why neither one of them have commented on my being here."

"Oh. Hi, Zuko. Wait, what's Zuko doing here?" Snoozles sounded confused.

"He's my boyfriend, Sokka. Toph ordered both of us to show up."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"What's this about a boyfriend?" Sugar Queen must have come in.

"Hi, Katara. You remember Zuko Ohasi from school, right? He and I started dating over the weekend." I couldn't _wait_ to hear Sugar Queen's reaction to that one. The Ohasi siblings were two of Katara's least favorite people. She was _not _going to be happy to hear Aang was dating one of them.

"What?" Sugar Queen squawked even louder than Sokka had at the thought of vegetable pizza. "Aang, you can't _possibly_ be dating Zuko!"

"And why can't he? Because you don't like me?" She was just opening her mouth to respond when I decided to butt in. If they weren't stopped, they'd probably argue all night. Those two were like fire and ice.

"Twinkles is seventeen years old, Sweetness, and he is more than capable of deciding who he wants to date. If you can't accept that, then leave. The rest of us want to watch a movie." She glared at Sparky then plopped down on the couch, as far away from him as she could get. Snoozles sat next to her and I squeezed in between him and Twinkles. This was _not_ going to work. Twinkles realized this and wiggled out and sat down on Sparky's lap. That gave everyone a little more room. Not much, since Twinkles was rather slender, but at least we could breathe.

By the time the opening credits were done, the pizza had arrived. We were also back to our earlier cramped discomfort. Twinkles was still on Sparky's lap, but it was almost like the couch had shrunk. Sparky tightened his grasp on Twinkles' waist and sent me a significant look. I knew exactly what he meant by that look. I would tell Sokka how I felt in my own good time.

"Sokka, maybe Toph should sit on your lap. It would give everyone a little more room. You _do_ have a crush on her, right?" What was Twinkles doing? I glared at them both. Neither one of them had the good grace to look embarrassed. Sparky actually smirked. They were definitely in on this together.

"Yeah, this from the kid sitting pretty on his boyfriend's lap." Twinkles just smiled at me.

"Are you serious, Aang? She'd probably kill me if I tried!" Snoozles' stage whisper was easily heard. Especially since I was between him and Twinkles.

"Snoozles! I'm practically blind, not practically deaf!" Snoozles was one of the smartest people in the Senior class, but good heavens, could he ever be stupid.

"Just sit on his lap, Toph. Everyone here knows that you have a massive crush on him. The only who doesn't is my idiot brother." I sighed in defeat, and plopped onto Snoozles' lap. He hesitantly put his arms around my waist.

"She's not made of crystal, Sokka. She won't hit you, either. She's had a crush on you for almost as long as I've had one on Aang."

"SPARKY!"

"Oh, admit it, Toph, you're enjoying sitting on Sokka's lap." Sparky laughed at Sugar Queen's words.

"SUGAR QUEEN!"

"It's about time you two get together, right, Sokka?"

"TWINKLETOES!" Snoozles laughed and tightened his hold on my waist.

"Yep. It's about time."

"I thought we were watching a movie. What does my relationship with Sokka have to do with the movie?" Sweetness snorted.

"No one has paid any attention to that movie since Aang told Sokka you should sit on his lap." Sugar Queen had a point.

"Now that Zuko and I are dating, and Sokka and Toph are pretty much together, now all we have to do is get Katara a boyfriend."

"My little sister does not need a boyfriend."

"All right, a girlfriend. _My_ little sister has a girlfriend."

"I don't want a girlfriend, Zuko. Or a boyfriend. I'm just fine being single." I would almost swear that those two were almost friends. This movie night turned out pretty well. Sweetness and Snoozles had accepted Sparky as part of our group, Snoozles and I were pretty much dating, and Sweetness and Sparky were well on their way to being friends. Inviting everyone over for a movie had been one of my better ideas.


End file.
